Spilled Ink
by metaldragons
Summary: It started with a bad day and a broken pen, but ended with Emma falling for the Mayor. Swan Queen filled with bickering and a high level of sassy Regina.
1. Chapter 1

There were some mornings where everything fell into place, but this wasn't one of those times. Emma had trouble falling asleep the previous night and slept in this morning, only to find no coffee left and no milk for cereal. She settled with some toast, but that started a small fire and reduced their toaster to a rusted pile of scrap. And when the sheriff got in her car, she noticed her fog lights failed to work. To top it all off, Emma noticed a present the mayor dropped off. Two neatly stacked piles of paperwork sat on her desk, with a post it that had "_Please complete no later than Wednesday afternoon_" written in perfect calligraphy. Emma knew today would be hell, even for a Monday.

She reached across the desk and grabbed a pen, only to find it wouldn't write. Emma shook the pen back and forth, determined to start her notes. But before she could retest the pen, the tip fell to her lap, along with a stream of deep blue ink. Emma gasped at the addition of color on her faded jeans and silk top that belonged to-_ Regina. _"Fuck! She's going to kill me!" She pulled off the blouse and attempted to soak up the ink in the shirt with her jeans. They were one of her favorite pairs but she prioritized. Realizing all that did was spread the mess, Emma sank back into her chair, utterly frustrated and ready to start hitting something. And it was only 9 AM. She knew calling her roommate would only result in a voicemail, so she tried the next best person who would know how to get a stain out, other than the mayor of course.

"Hey Ruby, is your Grandma there?"

The waitress sighed theatrically and grumbled, "She always is. Why?"

Emma sighed, relieved. "Thank God. I'll be there in a few minutes I need her help with- well, let's just call it official sheriff business okay?"

Ruby simply laughed and told her she would see her troubled friend soon. Emma ran out the door and to her car so fast that she almost forgot to put on something to cover herself up. She sped to the diner, assuming the longer the stain had to set, the worse it would be. As Emma rushed into the diner she failed to notice the dark Mercedes parked outside or the owner making her way out. The two collided in the doorway and they tumbled to the ground, Regina landing inside the restaurant and Emma making impact with the gravel outside. To her dismay, the stained blouse landed next to her in a puddle of mud. Just as she thought her luck really couldn't get any worse, she noticed who she had bumped into.

"Miss Swan! How can I expect you to watch over this town if you can't watch where you're going?!"

Emma rose from the ground and realized she probably bruised her tailbone. She _seriously _needed to punch something.

"Hello? It's like I'm talking to a wall!"

_Or someone. _Emma thought at the sound of Regina's condescending and overbearing voice.

"You know you're supposed to be at work, correct? It's still morning, no time for a lunch break already. Although I'm proud of your ability to wake up before noon considering-"

The sopping shirt in Emma's grasp suddenly became heavy, and words left her lips that she knew she would regret, but hadn't the slightest worry over.

"Regina! Stop! I'm just here to return your shirt. And I did you a favor; I treated it just like you treat everyone else."

The mayor's jaw went slack as the cold, soggy material fell at her heeled feet. As she bent to retrieve it, she noticed the stain as well as a slight tear. She whispered to Emma's already turned back,

"You would ruin it. I told you this was all you were getting- and I should've known you would destroy it and leave. That's all you're good at isn't it?"

Emma froze- all forethought and rationality leaving her with one breath. She spun and in two strides she was nose to nose with Regina, unaware of their audience.

"You don't know anything about me! You can have your little puppets do all the research you want and you can stalk me and you can try to push Henry away from me and you can try to make me leave but you will _never _know me!"

Emma's hands pinned Regina's shoulders against the side of the diner as she seethed, glaring at eyes that seemed to dance with excitement. The pinned woman's lips curled upwards, and at that moment Emma realized just how much Regina enjoyed this. She could see the excitement all over the mayors face, the joy that came with the next words she spoke.

"Well, Miss Swan, I know almost everything there is to know about you. I know every job you've ever had, I know every foster home you've ever been in, every person you've ever met, every bed or alley way or, what you would call, vehicle you've ever slept in, I even know who you've slept with. I know you're a runner and that you will leave. I know it all, except for _when_ you will run."

Emma was furious, blood rushed to her face as she blushed at the mention of her previous partners. She never liked it when people called her penniless, she hated when others claimed she was weak, but to say they understand her? She loathed it. But before she could construct words, she heard more that simply pushed her over the edge.

"You know I'm not very involved in the affairs of the townspeople, but we are all placing bets actually. Your little friend, Miss Blanchard, claims it'll never happen, Leroy is betting a month, but I put my money on a week."

That was the last thing Emma heard before she saw black.

The next thing she saw was Mayor Mills slumped on the ground with her back against the side of the diner and a hand pressed against her cheek. Emma heard the voices of others gathering, and just as she was about to ask what happened, she felt the pain in her right hand. She looked from her bruising knuckles to Regina, who wore a swelling cheek and harsh glare. Emma needed to punch something, so she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty two minutes. That's how long it took for every person in Storybrooke to find out about the mayors new black eye. When Regina was hit, she fell to the ground, but stood after only a moment and swiftly made her way to her car with one hand over the side of her face. They had attracted a crowd, which was quickly dispersed at a few choice words from Granny.

Emma ran to stop her, reaching out to grab Regina's shoulder and calling her to wait. At her touch, the mayor froze in her footsteps.

"Miss Swan, if you value your health, and any, although few, possessions you can claim to be yours, I highly recommend you remove your hand."

Emma recoiled, but began to stutter hopeless apologies.

"Regina-"

"That's Mayor Mills to you." She spat over her shoulder, still refusing to show her injured side.

"Just- I'm sorry I don't know how that happened, I didn't-" Emma tried, but was cut off at the sound of the car door slamming shut. But instead of the mayor, all she could see in the window was her own flustered reflection.

Emma made her way back to the station, disregarding the forgotten blouse. She was sure Regina would give her hell for unfinished paperwork, but after today, Emma was certain Regina would make unfinished paperwork equivalent to mass murder. She tried to start her work again, with a pencil this time, but instead of listing the proper procedure for a service call, she began listing new cities she had never been to.

Emma flinched at the thought of running again. She would stay. She had to; for Henry, for her few friendly acquaintances, but mostly for herself. Regina was right when she said that Emma always runs. It's what she does when things get tough. If she isn't sure she can win the fight, she gets out before she has the chance to lose even more of what she has left. At this point all she does have left is her pride, a few leather jackets, and her beat up yellow bug. But apologizing to the mayor would do less damage to her pride than running away like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Emma decided to apologize again the moment she saw Regina, and that she wouldn't stop until she was forgiven. The sheriff decided she would own up to what she had done, even though she was provoked. In the middle of planning her apology, a horrific thought flashed through her mind.

What if she pressed charges?

Emma was certain that Regina could conjure multiple offenses against her; she could claim Emma kidnapped Henry, possibly stalking him, Regina could claim Emma started the fire during the election- not to mention the B&E in her office and the second time Emma punched her. State police would take her word over Emma's in a heartbeat.

Emma realized just how much trouble she had gotten herself into, but she remained confident in her choice to stay. She wouldn't run, but she didn't have to be sober the whole time either.

She checked the time, it wasn't even 12. Rolling her eyes, she decided to get some paperwork done and she could get a little tipsy tonight- enough to stop feeling the guilt and crushing worry.

She would apologize to Regina. She would look for her and make sure she did this the right way. But Emma didn't realize she would have to wait almost two weeks to encounter the pair of dark eyes and loaded tongue again.

Regina pulled into her driveway furious. Emma Swan just landed a right hook the side of her face and she could already feel the swelling begin. She couldn't forget the moment she hit the ground. Yes, her eye and upper cheek hurt, but the overwhelming feeling of shame and embarrassment set in much faster.

Regina was raised to be strong, never to show weakness. Today that's exactly what she did. Instead of lashing out at the pathetic excuse of a sheriff she simply removed herself from the situation. She couldn't have hit her back, she told herself, because they had an audience.

And yet, when Regina remembered the looks of pity in the eyes of her subordinates it caused her breakfast to rise in her throat.

As she got out of her car and walked into her mansion, she called her office. Her secretary answered on the 3rd ring, only to deliver a scripted line.

"Hello, this is Ashley, you have reached the mayor's office of Storybrooke. How can I help you?"

"Ashley, dear, could you cancel everything I have planned for today?"

"Oh- Miss Mills, of course. But- well, you would probably want me to tell you that- well you must understand that I-"

"Oh just spit it out. Sometime today."

"Mr. Gold is here. He is on his way to your office actually. I thought-"

"Well then, you run along and tell him that you thought wrong. Tell him I am unavailable for the day. Something far more important came up and I will be occupied."

"Oh, why of course. I'm terribly sorry Madame May-"

Regina hung up, and quickly began plotting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I know they're always fighting, but I just love the fights they get into. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and don't hesitate to continue! **

Mary Margret asked Emma to help her carry a stack of donated books into her classroom from her car. Although the pixie knew it would take a few trips, Emma insisted she could carry her half in one shot.

She was making progress, already at the entrance of the school building, when she heard the clicking of heels on tile through the door. Emma, with her hands full, waited for the woman to make her exit and either knock her down or hold the door open for her.

This is what the past week has been like for Emma. The mayor never mentioned her now healed eye, and whenever she tried to, Regina simply cut her off. She was always sure to be kind towards the sheriff in public, but when they had a moment alone Regina would play a game of heads or tails.

Emma would either be treated with sickly sweet kindness or end up with hot coffee in her lap- hot coffee that Regina swears was an accident and she will pay for the cleaning bill.

It was driving Emma up the wall and on the brink of insanity.

Regina loved it.

The hinges squeaked as the heavy door opened.

"Oh, let me hold the door for you, dear."

_Okay, good. _Emma thought. _Nice Regina today. _As she said she would, the mayor stepped to the side and allowed her to pass the threshold. But just as Emma thought she was clear- her foot caught on something dark and polished. Before she could check what it was, she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground without any hope of keeping the books upright. With both the blonde and her books sprawled out on the floor, Regina smirked and her golden eyes seemed to grow darker.

Crouching over her, she almost spat at Emma. "Miss Swan, I'm surprised you even made it to the door like that. Must have been one of the highest achievements of your day-" But as if thinking this over, she added "no, I would say week. Your feat is defiantly a highpoint of your week."

Her voice was cold and cruel, yet provoking Emma to react. Still recovering from her fall and most likely bruised hip, all she could do was stare back at the woman cowering over her.

"Such a shame about my new shoes, I just received them yesterday in the mail, and it seems they've already been scuffed…" Regina mentioned offhandedly while she slowly attempted to polish it with the base of her manicured thumb.

A blush rose to Emma's neck and cheeks as she absorbed what just happened, what Regina just did to her. Inhaling deeply, with her eyebrows narrowing, Emma searched for something to say but before she could tell Regina exactly where she should put her scuffed heel Mary Margret approached.

"Oh my! Emma, what happened? And… Oh. Mayor Mills, hello."

Regina wore a politician's smile as she watched the school teacher take a step back. "Hello Miss Blanchard. You didn't see? Our sheriff here was struggling with a large amount of those books, but when I offered my aide she refused." Regina sighed as if the weight of the world had fallen to her. But when Emma made a noise in protest of her tale, she continued.

"Emma stated that I was vile and needed to remain as far away from her as possible-", this caused a gasp from Mary Margret and Emma to grow even more perplexed, "you must understand my actions, dear. I was only trying to help the girl when she attempted to force those books on me then lost her balance-"

Emma was tired of hearing this synthetic story and the disappointed look on her roommates face.

"None of that is true! Mary Margret, she tripped me and I fell!" But only after the words left her lips did she realize just how immature that statement was. Before Regina could come to her own defense, Mary Margret did in the form of a snort. "So," she asked Emma, "our mayor just decided to trip you? What was she waiting for you?"

Emma let out a grunt and decided to stand up, "No! She offered to hold the door for me and-"

"And I offered my help, Miss Swan, she already knows this story. Now I think I shall do as you asked of me and stay _as far away from you _as possible."

This time it was Emma's turn to snort. "Oh quit it Regina, we both know this is just a game."

"As if I have time for your games, Miss Swan. I am quite busy running a town. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Regina attempted to step over Emma and make her way over the books and out the door, but slender fingers wrapped around her ankle, preventing her from staying upright. The mayor gasped as she made impact with the pavement and Emma only realized what she had done at the sound of a dull thud paired with the tearing of her stockings.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret knelt by her side but remained frozen as she contemplated whether or not to touch the fallen woman.

She moved to stand just as Emma rushed over, "Shit, I'm so sorry-" she placed a hand under her arm to help her up, but was rejected with a backhanded slap.

"Oh, I bet you are Miss Swan."

Mary Margaret remained frozen, and uncertain of what to do, she remained silent. Regina, once back on her two heeled feet, threw a fierce glare at Emma, and quickly made her way to her vehicle. It was almost identical to the exit she made after the diner incident.

Mary Margaret swatted Emma's arm. "Well what was that about! I can't believe you!"

Emma scoffed, "What? She tripped me! I know this sounds weird but she has been planning little things and messing me up all the time- on Tuesday she spilled coffee on me then she hid my jacket I know I left it on the chair and next thing I know it's on my desk and let me tell you about when she put salt in my cocoa, _three times_, and she walked by me and I heard something then later I noticed a piece of my hair is uneven, see? Look at this!" Emma demanded, gesturing to a lock of hair which was shorter than her other curls.

Her roommate simply stood with her jaw hanging open at the list of crimes Emma thought the mayor was guilty of. "And she also stole all of my left socks-"

"Stop! Emma, slow down. Did you _see _her do any of this? How do you know this isn't just your imagina.. wait, left socks?"

"Yes! I know she broke in and she took half of my sock drawer and I think she sabotaged the sink because-"

Mary Margaret couldn't handle this anymore. "Emma. I'm going to pick up these books now, and you're going to help me. And we aren't going to talk about the mayor anymore, alright?"

"I- I just need you to understand." But Emma had grown quite tired as she sighed and realized she couldn't win this battle. She agreed as they began restacking the books and transporting them to the classroom.

Regina smiled from her inside her car that was parked nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating and it being such a short chapter. Although the first few chapters will be up and down, it'll settle down (but not too much) so keep faith!**

Although she thought that the mayor was playing with her, Emma started to feel guilty. She had been seen around town with a knee brace, most likely due to her fall earlier that week. The blonde was conflicted, though, because she knew that Regina would use the injury to her advantage by publicly claiming that she had been assaulted by the town's sheriff… right?

But rather than making a statement, she almost acted as if she was trying to hide her subtle limp and cringes whenever she took the stairs. The only interaction Emma had with the woman was when her secretary dropped off an unusually small stack of paperwork for the week. Ruby mentioned to her that her rival had almost seemed timid when she interacted with other townsfolk, which began to alarm them as well, not that they were complaining.

Even Henry had eased off the 'my mom's an evil queen' bit. Emma knew the mayor didn't fall that hard, but her dramatic change in character set her on edge. She understood it could all be some elaborate plot- but now even thinking those words was growing outrageous.

After she and Mary Margaret got home the day Regina fell, Emma received a harsh scolding and a short period of silent treatment. At first, Emma was enraged that her roommate didn't take her side. Although she had only been in town for 6 weeks, she felt a connection with her. Even if they were complete strangers, Emma still held the mindset that an enemy of an enemy is a friend, and with that logic Mary Margaret was wrong. But it didn't take Emma too long to realize how crazy she sounded, and soon after that she began trying to find ways to show the mayor her sympathy.

She finished all of her paperwork, even the stack from the previous week, and turned it in within three days. Emma couldn't hide the fact that she was proud of herself; she did just set a new personal record. But as she bounded into the mayor's office, Regina didn't look past her brown leather boots before she continued furiously scribbling in a notepad. Emma placed the heavy stack of police reports on her desk with an emphasized grunt, but received little more than a sideways glance and a mumbled _Thank you, Swan. _

Emma went out of her way to do favors for the woman, while still trying to remain anonymous. She noticed the Mercedes was parked by an empty meter, and rather than administering a ticket, she administered a few quarters into the rusty box. While in the gas station, she noticed the same car and, knowing only one pump was in order, filled it with an extra $20. Emma wasn't sure why the guilt was getting to her, but the whole town seemed to tread lightly whenever she was near. She even spoke to Henry that afternoon in the diner about it after he stopped pushing Operation Cobra.

"So, kid, how's your mom?" Most days he would swear that Emma was his mom, but today he simply shrugged and sat with a grimace on his lips.

"She's different." It seemed that his overactive imagination was failing her now, when she needed answers the most. He did tell her that she was more distant, but would still read him comics if he asked her to, "so she can't be that bad."

Emma was glad that this wasn't affecting Henry, but still decided not to let him have his usual sundae, knowing that it would save Regina a headache.

From the moment she set foot into town, Emma was aware of Regina- mostly because she had to be. They berated each other relentlessly and it absorbed most of her time to plan attacks on the woman, and yet she found herself taking time to ease her daily life.

She hadn't let Mary Margaret know of her knew plan to fix things with the mayor, because it seemed slightly premature even in her mind- but Emma couldn't stand waiting. She needed to do something. Her thoughts were still whirling as the woman on her mind entered the diner.

"Oh Henry- and… Miss Swan. I suppose I should be used to these outings by now."

Emma was surprised as she found an apology at the tip of her tongue rather than a sassy remark. She did feel sorry for her, but had no intention of letting her know that.

"Hi mom! I really wanted a grilled cheese. I hope that's okay…"

Henry's tentative remark distracted Regina and a warm smile opened up her face- Emma noticed Henry was the only person who ever received that smile.

"Well, as long as you finish your asparagus tonight, dear."

Henry made a noise as if he were about to vomit, but giggled nonetheless. Ruby brought over another round of hot cocoa for the sheriff and whispered good luck as her eyes motioned to the mother and son beside her.

Then something odd happened, Regina sat down beside Henry and joined the two at the bar. She even ordered a lemon water and kept up a smile as Henry went into detail describing the difference between Marvel and DC comics. Emma was about to sip her cocoa but a sharp and bitter taste made her choke, spit, and dribble the warm liquid from her mouth.

"Ew!" Henry leapt away from the blonde before starting to giggle while Regina simply handed her a napkin with a placid smile and vacant eyes. Before Emma could collect herself to explain, Regina let Henry know it was time to go. All she could do was toss a lame wave over her shoulder to Henry and continue trying to soak up the liquid from her white tank.

As the mayor passed, she hesitated briefly- but long enough to whisper, _I would lend you something, but you ruined my last blouse._

Emma felt the mixture of regret and confusion sink to the bottom of her stomach as she watched the brunette leave.

She hadn't noticed Regina slipped a few drops of vinegar in her cocoa, or the extra lock of hair that now sat by her feet. But Mary Margaret witnessed the whole thing- even the ink pen Regina slipped into her jacket pocket, a pen that was leaking.

The pixie was ashamed of herself and embarrassed due to her, now inaccurate, defense of the mayor and rejection of her friend.

"Emma, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm sorry this has taken so long! The next update will be much sooner 3 Just a bit more character development (fighting).**

"So…What are you going to do?"

Mary Margaret tentatively asked as Emma's face transformed through a range of emotions. Her roommate had just told her what she witnessed in the diner only minutes ago.

Her first reaction was confusion, disbelief, then a hint of betrayal before quickly burning into rage.

"I knew it. I told you about this and you didn't believe me! And then- now she had me, hell the _whole damn town_, feeling guilty!"

Still in the diner, the short haired woman didn't want her to get too out of hand and cause another infamous scene.

"How about we go back home? I mean, I'm not eating anymore and I doubt you want any more cocoa…"

Emma's rage halted at the word. Home. Was it too soon to call this town her home? When she asked herself this, she was shaken at the absence of an immediate "_no" _that always presented itself in every other town she's been in. She hadn't been here too long, but she had most certainly made this town feel like home within the short time.

"Thanks Mary Margaret, but I'll pass."

With no time to reply, the brunette simply stared as Emma quickly left the diner in the direction of the mayor's house.

Emma's rage had decreased on the short drive to the white mansion, but her anger was replaced with a short dose of apprehension. The heels of her boots seemed so loud against the walkway leading to the door marked 108. Still wondering how to confront Regina, she knocked.

Should she pretend she doesn't know? Keep playing this stupid game? Or rather ignore the woman like she was told to do with other bullies in school? But her time to decide was up as she came face to face with the source of her ultimatum. And, being the graceless person she is, Emma Swan decided to continue her thought process out loud.

"You like me, don't you?"

Regina hadn't had a moment to greet her unwelcome and unwanted guest before her breath caught in her throat.

"What?! Miss Swan, what on earth are you referring to?"

Emma was just as shocked as the mayor at hearing those words, yet she decided to continue.

"I know all of it was you. I know you are finding small ways to make my life horrible. You are acting just like the boys did back in grade school. Later I found out every single one of them had a crush on me."

The look of utter disbelief and a growing blush on the dark haired woman's face spurred her on.

"So, you like me, don't you? Because you can just tell me. I won't bite… unless, you'd like me t-"

At that, Regina's hanging jaw snapped shut, only to reopen with a loud protest.

"Stop! I- well, first off Miss Swan, I do not need to hear about any of your sexual desires nor do I find myself hoping to be a part of them! I also have no idea what you're insinuating about my actions but you have no right to-"

Emma took another step closer, forcing Regina to step back.

"No right? Regina I have no hair! I have no socks! No bra straps! And don't get me started on the toothpaste because I have no idea how you managed to always steal those!"

Emma was forcing herself not to become too angry, but then she heard a soft noise- a laugh. Regina's lips were formed into a small smile. One not of lust for another's pain, but out of amusement- one that was quickly hidden under an emotionless mask as the laugh was made up for with a series of coughs.

But Emma didn't miss any of it.

"It really was you."

"No, how could it-"

Emma rolled her eyes and gave her a little more space. "Regina, cut the shit. Mary Margaret saw you cut my hair and put vinegar in my cocoa."

_That bitch could never keep her mouth shut. _Regina thought to herself. But it seemed that denial wouldn't work in this case. And she never was good with defense, leaving her with what she knew best: attacking.

"How the hell could you think any of it meant I _liked _you? The reason I did all of that was so you would take a hint and leave! Clearly it had to escalate due to your lack of higher thought process. What do I have to do to make you realize you aren't wanted? You will never be wanted! I knew public schools were bad, but I must have vastly overestimated your intelligence to hope you'd be gone by now."

Emma froze. She knew Regina was superb at tearing people down, but she had forgotten how badly it stung.

She would easily trade this in for missing toothpaste and bitter cocoa.

Refusing to show how much her words affected her, Emma stood up a little taller.

"You don't know me. You say you've overestimated me but you are the one who's blind. I'm still here because I want to be. Despite all you do I will not leave. It'll take a lot more than that. And staying is worth so much more. Staying in Henry's life means more than you and your stupid games."

Regina frowned at the mention of her son. The boy she might lose to a stranger.

"You doubt my intelligence, but don't be so quick to doubt my strength. You said it yourself- public schools are bad."

At that, Regina scoffed but said nothing as Emma walked away.

Later than night, Emma returned to the house and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Hey, kid I'm here."

After a short moment of static, she heard a slightly annoyed voice. "I told you to use the code names!"

"Okay, okay. The Savior has reached the castle. Is the Prince ready?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she heard an affirmative over the small speaker and moments later the soft crunching of leaves under small feet.

"Emma!"

The boy collided with her tall and slender frame so hard she stumbled slightly. "Hey, kid."

"So why did you want to see me?"

"Well…" Emma took a moment to choose her words wisely.

"Me and your mom got into-"

"Your mom and I." Henry corrected, just as he was taught.

"Yeah, yeah we got into a fight today and-"

"Again?" A worn out look of disappointment washed over his young features and he took another step away from Emma.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Henry. Maybe I'll wait a while for things to cool off, you know?"

He looked to the ground and began to dig the toe of his shoe into the dirt. "Mhm."

"You okay?"

Henry shrugged off her hand that went to rest on his shoulder, "Why do you always have to fight so much? That's all you ever do!"

Taken aback, Emma said the first thing on her mind, "Henry, you don't understand- but, weren't you the one telling me she's some evil queen?"

The confusion he felt was written all over his face. "Well, yeah… but when you fight I can't see you!" He tried.

Sighing, Emma attempted to explain how difficult it was for adults not to fight.

"Me and your-" another sigh, "Your mom and _I, _have a lot of differences. She still wants me to leave and I don't want to."

"Good! You can't leave Emma!"

She was amazed at how quickly the boy could make her feel happy again.

_You will never be wanted._

But sometimes it wasn't so easy to hold onto that happiness. "I know, kid. But your mom has other ideas-"

"That's okay, she just doesn't know you. Once she does she'll love you as much as I do!"

Emma hesitated, "Henry-"

But the boy's face turned as white as a sheet and he quickly wrapped his arms around his birthmother before running towards the house and saying, "I gotta go!"

When she turned, she noticed a light had been turned on; Regina was awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hi! Sorry this is so short, but I promise to update soon!**

After she was left standing in the backyard, she felt no anxiety of getting caught, no instinct to run and hide as soon as she could. Maybe it was because she didn't care. Maybe it was because she knew Regina couldn't do anything worse than what she had already done.

But deep down Emma knew she shouldn't give her so much credit.

Her feet started moving and even after she got into her car she remained on autopilot. She was moving but she wasn't commanding her body to do so, until she found herself at the door or Archie Hopper's office. As sheriff, she held keys to each establishment in town and was expected to respect this authority. But at this point, she was used to letting people down.

The lock was quiet as she relieved it of its task and she slowly found her way to the therapist's office. Luckily she still had her flashlight to find her way through a high number of files labeled alphabetically.

_Nicholas, Lucas, Margaret, Mills_

Emma was surprised at how small her file was compared to the others. Inside the manila folder were only three pages- tow of which simply listed the time and date for each appointment, the first and third Tuesday of each month, from precisely 3:30 to 4:00. She only missed one appointment.

Emma's 28th birthday.

The third page, covered in notes with dated labels, proved to be of more use.

_January 6__th__- The patient is very guarded and here by force. She tells me she wants to be here to be better for her son, but it is clear she is doing it for appearances. There is no question of her ability to be a mother._

Emma smirked at the thought of Regina sitting on the stingy couch and being a patient, but she could quickly argue against a few aspects of her parenting skills. But only a few.

_February 17__th__- Today was the same as the past four visits. She sticks to safe topics, mostly speaks of Henry. When I hinted at her own parents, she continued on as if I never posed the question. Whatever her relation to them- not good._

Emma knew Regina's father was buried in the cemetery, and she assumed their relationship was good because she named Henry after him, but she was lost to the subject of her mother. She realized that Regina must have had a pretty awful mother to turn out like this and she felt a pang of pity for the woman.

_April 7__th__- She has made no new progress today. She remained very guarded and anal about saying anything a mayor wouldn't say. As if she's an actress in a never ending play._

Emma noticed it was the last note that was the longest and she began to understand more about the mayor in mere minutes than she had in these last weeks.

_May 12__th__- The patient insisted that I tell her son he is delusional. It seems that he is pushing himself away from her emotionally, and she cannot use the only defense mechanism she has- projection. In order to make herself feel safe, she attacks others and makes them feel weak. Surrounded by emotionally wounded people, she becomes the strongest. It's clear she has done this for a long time- and to many- all but her son. She seemed to have a line-up of insults for myself, as if she was waiting to use them. She has an uncanny ability to recognize the weak points of someone's life and use the knowledge against them. I fear the only way to get close to her is to threaten my own well being to show her she can trust me._

Emma wasn't too surprised by this, but it did make so many things clearer. What really made her smile though, were the last few lines as she caught mention of herself.

_I must also add; I didn't provoke this attack on myself, I feel that it may be due to a new visitor in town. The birthmother of Henry. She feels threatened by this woman and thus has chosen to see many people as a threat versus her past. Due to her way of handling stress, this patient is highly competitive. For Emma's own sake, I hope she leaves town before my fears come true. Regina is, at best, a ticking time bomb. _

Dr. Hopper may have been dead on about Regina's competitiveness, but he was lost if he thought Emma was leaving. In fact, this challenge made her want to stay more. Glancing at the digital clock on his side table, she saw neon green dashes that told her it was just past midnight.

Emma grabbed a blank sheet of paper and wrote a brief note on it before making an all too familiar trip to her last location.

There were no birds chirping outside of her window when she awoke. But Regina didn't find this to be too odd. She rolled onto her side and noticed a slip of paper stuck to her window. _Maybe newspaper? _She thought to herself before opening the window. It was suddenly very clear this was intentional, though, when she read her name scrawled on the front. When she opened it there was a small message for her, no signature was needed.

_You say I'm not wanted? Prove it._

_If you can within the month, I'm gone._

_If not, I'll take some more of those apples._

_You were right, they are delicious._

If being threatened was what it took for her to break, Emma was going to stand in front of the bull's eye. She now had proof that she was as much of a weakness to Regina as the mayor was to her. For the first time she had something worth fighting for, and how she loved to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I'm not too great with fabricating website names… **

Moments after seeing the sheriff's note, Regina was wide awake and furiously punching the buttons on her phone. Despite the still early hour, the she only heard a ring twice before he picked up.

"Madame Mayor?"

"Sidney, I need you to do some more digging."

"On who? Are we looking for anything specific?"

Regina's fury boiled down to a bitter joy, she loved how he was always on board with anything she said. She still owned his heart, mind, and soul without even tearing from his chest.

"Miss Swan. I know you were quite thorough last time but I need more."

Sidney hesitated. He spent over a week digging up all he could find on that woman and his free time stalking her like some predator. It was difficult to find a woman whose name changed over ten times within one decade.

"Regina, I hope you understand that may be quite difficult…"

Her voice lowered an octave. "Sidney, please. I need more."

She rolled her eyes, expecting his all too eager response. "Okay! Anything for you, I'll show you whatever I find as soon as I have it! Do you need anything else-"

Regina hung up the phone. She knew that men desired her; in fact she relied on her allure to get what she wanted. But there were always times in which she was seen as an empty body, and when men like Sidney approached her, Regina could see what their true intentions were. She saw it in their eyes, because their eyes never met hers.

Regina was slowly going through her morning routine as she did for the past 28 years, with the addition of making Henry his breakfast and lunch, when the idea hit her in the shower. She could seduce Emma. Or she could try, still unsure of the woman's sexuality.

Logically, it was the only plan of attack that she hadn't ruled out yet. Her first weeks here were handled with aggressive emotional and verbal attacks, which only resulted in the damage of her beloved apple tree and relationship with her son. Soon after that their relationship took a physically damaging turn, so she tried guilt with a sprinkle of the silent treatment. Men talk about how much fear drives them to do horrible things, but no one realizes just how deeply shame can burn. But that too ended at the word of _fucking Snow White. _

Regina smiled to herself.

It was time to seduce the princess.

It wouldn't take too long to figure out which gender Emma preferred. If that was something that could be passed down by parents, Regina was sure the girl was at least bisexual, given how _charming_ her father was with his fellow princes.

She stalked to her closet and picked out an alarmingly low cut bright red blouse that would perfectly match her lipstick and heels. A pencil skirt and small dose of perfume finished her outfit that would turn more heads than usual. Once she noticed Henry was ready for school, she insisted to walk him to the bus stop.

But they both knew that Emma usually did that.

.

Emma was confident the previous night, but as consciousness seeped into her, so did doubt. She knew she just poked a bear with a very, very large stick, and she only hoped she would survive this month. Climbing from her bed, she had a bowl of cereal and checked the digital clock that told her she was five minutes late.

She mumbled a slight curse word under her breath and quickly pulled on jeans and her favorite pair of boots, running out the door towards Henry's bus stop. She smiled as she saw the boy in front of Granny's, which was their usual meeting spot before she escorted him to the bus. Emma was halfway across the street when Regina stepped out of the diner with a soft smile on her lips. She also noticed her lips were more red than usual, and her heels. _Oh God, her heels_. They would ruin Emma one day. She told herself she didn't like the woman, never in a million years, but she could appreciate art. And Regina Mills was defiantly the finest work of art she has ever seen.

The sheriff was lucky the roads were never too busy because it took her a moment to realize she had stopped moving. Once she reached the other side, Henry and company noticed her presence. She could tell he was trying to hold back his ever present excitement for her being here, because instead of running up to her and giving her a hug, his feet remained firmly planted on the ground.

"Hi Emma! She's walking me to the bus stop today…" He said with no fondness in his tone.

Emma shifted, unsure what she was really up to when the busy mayor suddenly changed their routine, but before she could conjure a response, Regina spoke for her.

"Well, you could always join us, Sheriff."

Emma smirked, immediately thinking _It's a trap! It's a trap! _But when she noticed that Regina's eyes were sincere, she numbly agreed, still lost as to what she was plotting.

As they walked, Emma was surprised they were being civil. Regina walked with authority, but without her aura of spite. She smiled at Henry as he told the pair of them about how he couldn't decide between Spiderman and Superman as his favorite hero, which she expected, but what she didn't expect was when anyone else walked by them Regina would also acknowledge them with a smile or a slight nod. What was even more alarming was when she would catch Emma's eye, possibly mid-laugh.

Emma would swear that was the most beautiful sight. Regina could be cold and cruel, but in those moments Emma knew she was so much more. Her dark eyes turned golden, and she seemed to breathe in her joy. It was addicting.

Emma wasn't sure what Henry was talking about by the time they reached the stop, and she couldn't remember if she had said goodbye to the kid before she saw the back of the yellow bus.

"Well, Emma, this was actually quite nice." Regina offered, stepping closer to the blonde, who couldn't comprehend her situation still. Dumbly, she blurted out, "You got my message?"

Emma felt a hand on her forearm. "Yes, and I think it was then I realized this was childish. Why play these games? I of all people know how much Henry is worth fighting for. And I suppose he would be happier with the both of us around." Regina spoke with an alluring voice of logic that Emma couldn't deny.

"Yeah! That's what I was saying… Yeah, okay. It sounds silly, but I was kind of worried about this."

But just as she said it, she saw something change in Regina's eyes and she closed the distance, her lips now almost touching her ear. Emma shivered as a warm breath tickled her neck, "Oh, that's not silly. I'm wonderfully bad when provoked."

Then Emma sucked in a breath and refused to let it go. She felt her hot tongue graze her ear lobe before sharp teeth softly added pressure.

"You were right to worry, dear."

Were the last words she heard before the click of red heels.

Emma looked around, no one was in sight. No one had seen any of that. Did that really happen? What was that? And why did Emma want to follow her…

Regina was in the middle of a phone call with a particularly incompetent nun who was put in charge of the Miner's Day celebration when Sidney burst through the door. Usually she would dismiss him with the flick of the wrist but when she caught sight of him, she hung up without a word to the girl on the other line. His short hair seemed frizzy and standing up on ends, as if he were electrocuted, his breath was short and a thin film of sweat coated his forehead. He was also holding onto his laptop as if it were made of delicate crystal.

"What is it?"

"I- I found something. You have to see this. Now."

He strode forward and placed the device on her desk, showing her the screen of a video paused at three minutes in. He pressed _Play from beginning_ as he tried to catch his breath. Regina glanced at the low quality, and clearly amateur, video and could barely make out a few figures and the sound of statically pulsing music. Glancing up at the name of the website, she read _ . _But before she could kick the pervert out of her office, she heard an alarmingly familiar voice ask if she wanted to go someplace more private. Then she saw a flash of blonde curls and stormy eyes.

"Leave."

Regina commanded, never taking her eyes off of the screen.

"I'm sorry? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Regina rolled her eyes and growled, "Yes, you did well now get out of my sight. I need to be alone."


End file.
